Remembering the lost
by GX Hero
Summary: Vivio has been happily married to Hayate for a few months. However as the anniversary of reinforces Sacrafices approaches Vivio remebers one who sacraficed her self for her, and tells the Yagami Family her story.


**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction. I have several other stories I'd like to write, but I am having a hard time writing them. This is a Hayate Vivio fic, if you only in this for the fic turn back. This is my second fan fiction, hopefully better than the first. Please review so I can get better. I hope to make this part of a series of vivio hayate stories**

Chapter 1: we need to talk.

Vivio took out the rolls from the oven. Compared to Hayate her food was horrible, but when it became obvious that Shamal would have to cook she had taken it upon herself to insure her wife would get a decent meal. Her head turned the clock, she still had time. Her eyes wandered down to the calendar where a red circle was circled on December 24. For hayate and the others of the Yagami family it was a day they remembered Reinforce Eins, Reins predecessor who had given her life to stop the corrupted defense program from returning, and gave Hayate a chance to live.

Sighing she place the rolls down on the table. December 24 was not only a day of temperance for Hayate and the knights, but for Vivio as well.

"7 years, has it been that long since you gave your life so I could Live Hibiki." She said to the empty room.

It had been 7 years since the little hero had died, and it hurt Vivio to think about the childs death. Staring off into space she began to remember the smile of the little child who had wormed her way into her heart, and that of the Royal families.

Shamal who was watching descretely, wondered what Vivio was thinking about. Her face reflected the same sadness that was always reflected in her mistress's eyes when she thought about Reinforces sacrifice. Deciding to get some answers she took a step into the kitchen.

Vivio turned to see Shamal enter the one place she was banned most of the time. "Shamal please let me cook dinner, no offense but your…"

"Is something Wrong Vivio, yo look sad." Asked Shamal, worry in her voice.

Sighing Vivio was about to speak when she stopped. It had never been easy to talk about that day her hand clinched as she tried to find the words to allow her to avoid telling her story, but then She supposed it was time her Family knew of the little girl's tale, they would eventually have to hear it.

"Shamal I know how you and the others feel about reinforce. I too have suffered from the loss of someone close." She said letting her words sink in. "After supper I want to talk to you and the rest about it… ok."

Shamal just glared at Vivio, with shock, and confusion. Most of their friends that were close knew each other and last she checked none of them had died. Before the knight of the lake could ask any more questions Vivio ushered her out of the kitchen telling her she would handle dinner and that any attempt of helping would result in Shamal becoming a ferret in a ball.

Shamal did not need any more prompting and let before vivio made good on her word, having heard stories from Chrono about her turning him into a ferret on his wife's command. The thought sent shivers through her seeing the horror on Chrono's face at reliving that particular memory.

Dinner was very good, considering a certain Knight didn't prepare it, but afterword Vivio had decided it was time to tell everyone.

"um everyone there is something I need to tell you." She said with difficulty. The action though had caught every ones attention. "um I know that your going to Earth to pay your respects to Reinforce, but ... There was a friend I lost that I also go to honor every year, and …I would like to tell you her story." She finished. The mark on her right hand was glowing. A star with four wings glowed brightly as the Yagami family stared at it.

"Um Vivio dose this story have to do with those weird Tattoos you have on your hands." Asked Vita bluntly.

Vivio gave Vita a hard glare. She knew they didn't know what they were, and magical Tattos were safer, but she felt insulted when they were called tattoos. Still she knew after this knight they would know the story of Hibki shields, a little hero who had shown courage unlike any seen.

The Yagami family gathered in the Family room. Vivio began to speak. "As you know I am guardian to Hotaru shields Crown Princess of Azures, however I was also guardian to a second child."

Hayate's eyes lit up with the statement and as she gazed into her wife's eyes knew the tale that was to be told was one of sadness and grief. She knew that Vivio might break down from this tale so she scooted closer. Vivio continued to speak.

Hibiki had been a child of the age of 8, small shy girl with short blond hair and grass green eyes. She had somehow ended up in the palace and on multiple occasions ended up in her room she had there when on a case that was on that particular world. IF truth be told she had given light by suggesting something, even if not right, that allowed her to solve her toughest cases. The little child had even begun to worm her way into her heart, as well as that of queen Serenity and the Royal Family's. After a year Serenity decided to adopt her, and vivio who was to young to adopt a child, regardless if she was in the military or not became Hibiki's guardian and Hotaru's guardian.

"Wait, this whole sadness thing is because she got to adopt her and you didn't" yelled agito.

"NO! Agito that was before that day." She yelled tears in her eyes.

Agito recoiled accidently sending a crystal flower flying toward Vivio. She caught it and her eyes widened. "This is a …"

She never finished the sentence as the crystal lit up and engulfed the Yagami family in light.


End file.
